


Light Above the Image

by Anikido



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Protective Bangtan Boys, References to Depression, References to Drugs, bts - Freeform, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anikido/pseuds/Anikido
Summary: Kim Taehyung was born in the collapsing city of Daegu, and was forcefully chased out by the people he had cherished and loved the most. His pseudo family, that took him in and cared for him as a baby, were already dying of the various diseases sprouting throughout the streets. Because of that, they greatly wished for Taehyung to live on without them, as they knew that it was too late for them to be saved. As he arrived to the city of Busan with only a backpack of forged identity files prepared for him to become an official citizen, Taehyung has to transfer to a school filled with pompous jerks and self proclaimed geniuses that can't seem to leave the poor boy alone.





	Light Above the Image

Will be deleted soon, but coming soon!


End file.
